


Let them eat cake (even though it's burnt)

by idioticfangirl



Series: The Avengers Team-Building Shenanigans [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I should probably tag that some random guy makes sexual comments to Wanda, Idk but be warned, M/M, Protectiveness, Sibling Love, So like...harrassment?, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To thank the rest of the team for taking them in, Wanda and Pietro plan a surprise party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let them eat cake (even though it's burnt)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was ill

It took the hardest of fights to remind the Avengers just how much they relied on each other, and just how much they couldn't lose anyone in the team. But it also took the smallest of moments. For Pietro and Wanda, it was a tough battle, a win well earned, and then the phrase "Let's go home".

Before, 'home' had always been an ambiguous place, for all of them. Even for Tony, the Avengers Tower hadn't felt like home, it felt like memories and regret. "Let's go back" had been the phrase of choice, or simply "Let's go". But now, without even realising it, the transition had been made, and the Tower was a home, a safe haven, for all of them.

At least, that was how Wanda put it when she pitched the idea to Pietro, who was significantly less sentimental than her and honestly just wanted to sleep.

"We have to thank them!" she exclaimed, waving her arms in the air in excitement as Pietro ducked a vase that she had thrown without thinking about it, "For everything they've done for us!"

"We help save the world. A world which they, coincidentally, live in. I think that's payment enough," he yawned, trying to dodge out of the doorway whilst Wanda stood her ground.

"I'm not talking about payment, I'm talking about thanks! I mean, think about it, have we ever actually said thank you to Tony? This is his house. Or Steve? This is his team."

"Well, Tony did blow up our country, so..."

Wanda impatiently shrugged off the comment. "We have to thank them!"

Pietro gave in reluctantly. "And what do you suggest?"

"A party!"

Pietro immediately brightened up.

"So we have to go shopping to get stuff."

"You suck the fun out of everything," Pietro muttered, traipsing to the door to put on his shoes. 

 

"What do we need?" He asked, when they'd been wandering around Waitrose for what he swore was at least an hour (it had been 7 minutes, as Wanda hastened to point out), and were yet to pick anything up to put in the large trolley that he was amusing himself by riding on the back of.

"Everything," she answered shortly, bending down to look at some flowers before seeming to remember where they lived and what would happen to such delicate objects, and hastily putting them back. 

She hadn't been exaggerating, Pietro discovered as he watched the mountain of food in their trolley pile up, getting higher and higher until they had to rush to get another trolley lest adding one more item make their carefully stacked boxes topple over. There were balloons, banners, party poppers, ingredients for seemingly every food on the planet, the works.

As they made their fourth pit stop in the cakes aisle, with Wanda trying to decide between brownies and cookies before muttering 'fuck it' and putting both in, a man who looked to be in his late thirties, balding and in a football shirt, the exact type of man you'd expect to do such a thing, wolf-whistled.

"Looking good, sweetie," he winked at Wanda, who went as red as her name and seemed to be contemplating either slapping the man or hiding somewhere and never coming out, "how about you come over to mine and we work off those calories, huh?" he made an obscene gesture with his hand, apparently of the opinion that this would make Wanda want to sleep with him, and she felt like throwing up.

Now, if Wanda was turning red, Pietro was seeing red. "Leave her alone!" he muttered, his voice going low and dangerous in the presence of someone that could be a threat to his sister. 

"Now, now," the man raised his eyebrows and held up his hands in a surrendering motion, but his face hadn't lost the smug smirk that Pietro wanted to punch off. "If you're that jealous, you can join in." Wanda made a gagging motion from her safe position behind Pietro, and flicked up her wrists to begin working her magic.

"Not here," Pietro reminded her, touching her shoulder lightly, "I think we've got enough, don't you? Let's just go." Wanda agreed, lowering her hands again and smiling at the man who as completely oblivious to the fate he had nearly been sentenced to, and they made their way over to the till.

If Wanda felt a rush of air at her side whilst they were in the queue, and saw a blur just as a shelf collapsed on her 'admirer', well, she never had to tell Steve.

 

There was one major problem with their plan, Wanda discovered. Pietro couldn't cook to save his life.

She herself wasn't too bad, around Pietro you had to get good if you wanted to survive on anything other than take-out, but many of the recipes she was attempting appeared far too complicated for the simple 'how to make a cake' that she had searched. Eventually, she settled on a few recipes, confident that she would be able to multitask efficiently enough to get them all done, and started her work. 

Everything was going well until Pietro decided that he was bored, and turned on the radio. Five minutes later, he decided that he was still bored, and turned it up higher. By the time half an hour had gone by, the music was up so loud that the very room seemed to be vibrating, and at least half of Wanda's mind was preoccupied with belting the lyrics out along with the radio. It didn't take long for her to have completely forgotten the task at hand in favour of dancing along with Pietro, and she would have been content to continue to do so if the oven didn't remind her that it had been beeping for the past 20 minutes with a loud 'bang!'

Cursing, Wanda opened the oven door, waving away the smoke that assaulted her face as she surveyed the damage, taking in everything from the food that was somehow still on fire to the bent and broken grills. 

Pietro popped his head up next to her. "Did it look like that in the picture?" he questioned, and Wanda had to refrain from kicking him, if only because she would need his speed. 

"Go make yourself useful," she ordered, waving her hands in the air and then regretting it when it wafted the smoke back towards her. "Go out, buy an oven and buy as much food as you can. Except," she began just as he was leaving, "not a cake. If you get back with the oven in time, I can still make that."

 

Just as Wanda was pulling the (slightly burnt and unbalanced) cake out of the oven, the door slammed open, signifying the arrival of the rest of the Avengers. Pietro leaped down from where he was perched on a stool, trying to make the banner symmetrical, and yelled, "Surprise!"

"Sorry about the mess," Wanda apologised as she left the kitchen, beaming at the flabbergasted looks on their faces, "we wanted to thank you for taking us in, so..."

Steve found his voice first. "You didn't have to do this, guys," he grinned, still taking in the mounds of food that Pietro had managed to find.

"This was really sweet," Bruce continued, smiling gratefully at the twins as they hi-fived.

"It warms my heart to see children so thankful," Vision carried on the trend, albeit somewhat patronisingly.

"I love parties!" Thor yelled, delving happily into the room and heading straight for the sweets, which everyone took as the sign to stop being soppy and start partying. Scott immediately made it his aim to shovel as much food into his mouth as was physically possible, and perhaps even more, while Bucky set about playing with the party poppers because for some reason he found them endlessly entertaining. Peter got annoyed with the banners falling down and stuck it back up with his web, which meant that Peter spent around ten minutes hanging from the wall whilst everyone else walked around him, but when he got back down he returned to the game of 'don't let the balloon touch the floor' like nothing had happened.

"Is that...a new oven?" Tony interrupted suddenly, walking back out of the kitchen from where he had been getting some coffee. At Wanda and Pietro's guilty faces, he changed tack and shrugged, "We needed a new one anyway."

"This cake is surprisingly nice!" Sam, the only member brave enough to delve into the leaning tower of confectionery, praised Wanda.

"Surprisingly?" she replied, somewhat threateningly, but her ears went pink at the praise.

 

"That was great, guys," Clint praised the two of them when everyone was lying on the sofa, stuffed and exhausted, "but, of course, as an amazing spy, I knew it was going to happen." He lied.

"He didn't," Natasha, who had actually known but was never going to tell them that, slapped him lightly, "when Pietro jumped out at you I thought you were going to shit yourself."

"It's called acting!" Clint grumbled, but he didn't press his point.

As though to prove hers, when Natasha got up to get some water she crept behind Clint and whispered in his ear, "Boo!"

He screamed so loudly someone on the street called the police, but it was worth it for the look on Nick Fury's face when they explained what had happened.


End file.
